


Sick Day

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: Can Duffy convince Charlie to throw a sickie? [Could actually be read as a sequel to Confession]





	Sick Day

It had been a week since Duffy’s accident, when she’d fainted on the stairs and dislocated her shoulder. They’d later learnt it was the fluoxetine to blame, causing her to experience low sodium levels. She was currently asleep, lying on her back, her hair in front of her face.

He stepped towards her and crouched down beside the bed. Ever so gently, he brushed the strands of her hair away from her face. She stirred slightly but remained asleep and he placed a kiss against her forehead. In response to his kiss, she scrunched her nose up in her sleep twice and slowly began to wake.

“Go back to sleep.”

“Hmm?” She slowly opened her eyes and met Charlie’s gaze. She smiled shyly, “come back to bed?” She whispered.

He stroked her cheek, “I need to go to work.”

“Ring in sick.” She murmured as she met his gaze. For the first time in a long while, he noticed there was a sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

“Mrs Fairhead, are you suggesting I throw a sickie?”

There was a small, sleepy giggle and Charlie’s smile grew bigger. He shook his head fondly as their eyes met again and he got up from the side of the bed. Fuck it, he thought. He was going to ring in sick. He made the call, explaining that he wasn’t feeling well and he was sorry for leaving them short staffed at such short notice. Charlie placed the phone on the bedside table before he got back into bed.

“You’re naughty.” He told her as she snuggled into his chest.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” She whispered as her fingers began to play with the buttons on his shirt. She slowly began to undo the buttons, exposing his chest. She ran her fingertips in circles, creating patterns. There was just something about skin on skin contact that instantly calmed her.

Charlie watched her as she buttoned his shirt and felt her fingertips along his chest. He shivered slightly, her touch instantly giving him goosebumps.

She giggled once again.

“You’d do anything to get me naked.”

Duffy shook her head and continued to draw patterns onto his chest. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them before Duffy gasped, feeling Charlie’s hand grope her bottom.

“Careful, I’m precious cargo, remember.” She placed a kiss against his chest. Charlie’s fingertips began to stroke the side of her thigh before he began to move his fingers towards her centre. Feeling the direction he was heading, Duffy closed her eyes and began to bite her lip. His hand moved again, travelling up her side and towards her breast.

“I really ought to punish you.”

“Hmm,” She let out a moan of content as his hand squeezed her breast. “What do you have in mind?” She asked half-asleep.

“That would be telling.”

He was about to move when she moved herself closer into his side. There wasn’t anything exchanged between the two, Charlie’s fingertips running up and down Duffy’s side, giving her goosebumps like she did to him.

“Duffy?”

There wasn’t a response for a few seconds, “yes?” She replied in a whisper. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head, feeling her respond by kissing his chest.

“Am I boring you to sleep?”

“You always do.” She giggled softly before yawning. He shook his head again, what would he do without her? The movement of her fingers against his chest became less and less as she drifted off to sleep. Noticing she was finally settled, he smiled, kissed the top of her head and went to sleep himself.


End file.
